Many electronic assemblies are known. If it is for example part of a transmission control module, the electronic assembly must be sealed in an oil-proof manner, since the transmission control module is surrounded by oil. The electronic assembly usually comprises a printed circuit board with electronic components arranged on it.
Large individual components, such as for example sensors, are to some extent not arranged on the printed circuit board and are electrically connected to the printed circuit board. Since the oil often contains conductive particles, an electrical insulation of the components and of the electrical connection between the large individual component that is not arranged (completely) on the printed circuit board and the printed circuit board is necessary. Generally used for this are covers or swarf protection covers, which are clipped on, riveted or held down on the printed circuit board by other methods, in order to establish an oil-tight and/or swarf-tight seal.
A disadvantage of this is that the transmission control module with the electronic assembly or the electronic assembly is less stable and robust and involves high production costs and great production effort. Moreover, generally mechanical stresses may occur between the large individual component and the printed circuit board, as a result of which the service life or seal-tightness of the transmission control module or the electronic assembly is reduced. Furthermore, as a result of the tolerance in the thickness of the printed circuit board, the electronic assembly can generally only be placed very inaccurately in terms of height, which can lead to problems, in particular in the case of sensors.